With improved quality of life, a Karaoke application gradually enters daily life of people, and has increasingly rich functions.
The Karaoke application is an integration of a music player and recording software, which may play original audio, record a song of a user, and mix the recorded song with accompaniment audio to obtain a music file. The user may upload the music file to the network, such that more people can listen to the recorded song.
Generally, when the user records the song, the Karaoke application provides the user with an accompaniment audio file as an accompaniment for recording the song. However, only one user can use the Karaoke during the process, and the Karaoke experience of singing together with others (for example, a star) cannot be obtained.